divine_planesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyra
"You stopped an endless war, but you have brought an endless peace. How is one better than the other? Reclaim your pride and break this stagnate cycle. The Divine of War has been without work too long." ~Likarius to Tyra before she shattered Isis Tyra, Divinity of War, Matron of Chaos, the Holy Revolution. She destroys the expected and the mundane, she is a ward against stagnation and complacency. Like a forest, people become greater after being burned. Tyra grants them the fire that will make them strong. Affiliates Mother of Firn Commander of Reapers Leader of the House of Justice Enemy of the Divine Lord and Amy Rival to The Duelist Ally of Surt and Sinmara Personality For Tyra, chaos is a tool; a surgical instrument to cut away the cancer of stagnation. Tyra has sworn to guard against the complacency of mortal and divine kind. She knows that as long as divines continue to exist mortal will naturally stagnate beneath them. The mortals must rise up, destroy the divines, and free themselves of any shackles. They would simply fall to their knees in submission before a deliverer, so they must free themselves. All Tyra can do is strengthen and enable them. All beings who suffer beneath Tyra are her children, she cares for them by strengthening their weakness. Tyra feels remorse when mortals die in chaos she brings; but those who die could never hope to face the divines. Sacrifices must be made to strengthen mortalkin as a whole. The birth of her daughter, Firn, pushed Tyra to the limit of her ambition. She placed her daughter amongst the Reapers, though she knew the Reapers would be set up for great trials. If Firn survived, she would be worthy of her mother's legacy. Tyra felt guilt over her own actions, but death and pain always preceded deliverance. It only solidified in her mind that she must push her people harder and faster to destroy the divines, before the stagnation of servitude settled in forever. History During the Gol Conflict Tyra was the first to grow weary of war. The conflict lost it's purpose and nothing more was to be gained from it. The divines had been locked in a stalemate for as long their memories served. To break the stalemate, Tyra surrendered to Aegis and joined their forces. Fighting alone, the other divines were defeated or forced to submit. Aegis became known as the Divine Lord. Tyra encouraged the other divines to leave the Spirit Plane, feeling they had overstayed their welcome. Things were good for a time; mortals, a new Plane, and new enviroments provided fresh situations. However, the Rending created too much chaos, and order responded in turn. The 'Divine Empire was created as a result of the Rending. It did not take long for the dominated multiverse to stagnate in divine excess. Tyra could not allow the Empire to rot the multiverse from the inside out. She shattered Isis; the throne world of the Divine Lord, homeworld of the Ryuuk, and prison of Surt. Given the opportunity, mortals rebelled and learned how to resist the divines. Divines fought amongst themselves in a power vacuum, eventually settling into Houses. The House of Justice formed around Tyra, representing those who were first to betray Divine Lord and his Sacred Empire. Tyra did not agree with the formation of the Houses, seeing them as pale imitations of the Empire she broke apart. But the House of Justice elected her as its leader and she grudgingly doles out leadership as it is needed. When her daughter, Firn, was created Tyra placed her amongst her newly formed Reapers. The Reapers were 13 Guardians who would act as the eventual crux of Tyra's plan, to destroy all Divine Ones. They would be the sparks of a revolution that would spread to all Guardians and then to all mortals. But they would have to be hardened and turned against the divines first. Tyra put them against insane, improbable odds and those who survived became like gods. Relationships Amy and Tyra contend endlessly, have opposite goals. Amy wishes to prevent mortals from ascending lest they destroy themselves like the Goosha. Tyra wishes them to ascend to free themselves. Tyra shares goals with Surt and Sinmara, though they believe only a divine can hope to overcome their kin. Surt and Sinmara believe mortals will destroy themselves if Arcane and Tyra both wish to avoid stagnation, but Arcane does not believe that stagnation comes inherently from divines. She thinks that divines can eventually change and grow. SIAR Works in secret with Tyra on a variety of anti-divine projects. Her aid allowed them to survive the first and second Siege of Roevel. The Duelist and Tyra are in constant competition. The Duelist believes war itself is glorious, whereas Tyra sees it as the ultimate tool. Firn is slowly dieing. She is not a divine, but her body holds divine energy that is slowly being drained into Morthal.